Sensitivity Training
by Ryoken1
Summary: My break from between fics , is just short and weird , so blame me . its justa really freaky idea i got during a sleepless night"


X-men: Evolution : "Sensitivity Training"(A little break from all the Lance and Kitty stuff , for now , because i have to write this down )By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies so ,,if theres a problem , sue them , not me. (just kidding)  
  
The Institute , near 3:40 pm ,Saturday:  
  
In the Danger Room.  
  
The X-men and the Brotherhood stood in the middle of the room , watching at well dressed woman in front of them.  
  
Moira Mc`Taggert was the greates cientific mind of her time , a close frien to Xavier , and a two time Nobel Prize winner , in both Science and Medicine ,  
  
She will prove to Xavier that she was the person he needed to make this kids become more mature , as mutants and persons , and she will win that Psichologist vacant that the Xavier had offered to her. A year in the US , with no expenses , and these kids were her only obstacle.  
  
"Okay , kids , I am Moira ,and im here to teach you some "Sensitivity" , before you destroy this town in your pointless brawns"-Moira said ina voice that echoed throught the danger room.  
  
"Activate simulation 2890"-Moira said , - and the room changed to Bayville`s High halls.  
  
"okay , we will begin with a little excersice called "Be the other" , you will pretend to be your partner , and act like you think he is"-Moira said- "Heres some props to help you get into characther." – she handed each one of the kids a box.  
  
They all put their wigs (and props in some case) on , and they inmediatly knew who they were supossed to impersonate.  
  
"Action"-Moira shouted.  
  
Tabitha was wearing a brown wig witha ponytail , and searched her locker , when Scott , wearinga perfect imitation of Lance`s hair.  
  
"Hi lance , like , i was tottally expecting you!"-Tabitha said , his voice in fake valley girl mode.  
  
"I know , lets get rocking Kitty kat , before those loser friends of yours come here and kick my ass"-Scott said , imitating Lance.  
  
"no you dont , Kitty , im not gonna lose my boy scot medal by letting you go with this young criminal!"-Lance said as he appeared on scene , wearing some Red Glasses.  
  
"Ya , keep yors handz off kitty , of else"-Fred jumped into scene , wearinga fake blue tail and ears.  
  
"Shut up elf , before i either eat ya or beat ya , cause thats all i can think of!"-Kurt appeared , wearing a Mohawk wig.  
  
"Look at me , i have spykes in my brain , i cant even skate right , i should be on "Jackass"- Pietro was wearinga a cap with some yellow hair , rodman style.  
  
"I have no brain , i must loosed it during one of my moronic rushs!"-Evan appeared ,wearing a Silver wig.  
  
"Look at me , im the crazy psycho bimbo"-Rogue , wearinga blond wig.screamed .  
  
"And im the obnoxiuos dracula reject girl , i hate everyone whos nice to me!" –jean was wearing a Brown and white wig.  
  
Suddenly , Todd hoped in , wearinga red , long wig.  
  
"Shut up already! You are so inmature , i dont know whats gonna be of your lives after school , Me insted , will , oh , ait , theres Dunacn , im gonna drool over his jock jacket for the next 4 hours , bye!-Todd hopped out from stage.  
  
There was a full minute of silence.  
  
Then everyone laughed , rolling in the floor , with the exception of Jean who was choking Todd.  
  
Suddenly they all heared an engine sound , like a jet taking off.  
  
Moira wasnt there anymore.  
  
"Thank god , i knew it would work"-scott said.  
  
"Yeah , now we are free , no more Sensitivity crap!"-todd said.  
  
"And Baldhead is worried that we dont get along"- They all thought , as they congratulated each other for the success of their plan.  
  
END.  
  
Its short , but its my break fromm all the Lance / Kitty stuff ive wrote this week , i will post the sequel to Plan B and Shadows and Tremors sometime this weekend , as inspiration comes.  
  
Ryoken.  
  
PS: The only reason i wrote this was for the mental image off Todd in a red wig , impersonating Jean , i think i was in a mood to bash her. 


End file.
